By your side
by vakan
Summary: Luke is in the hospital. How will a certain someone react? LL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been two month since he last saw her. Two months since the breakup, and that's when things started getting even worse (if that was even possible).

He hadn't been feeling very well for a long time now, but he always ignored it. He thought that it was due to not eating or not getting enough sleep. Since that dreadful morning everything had changed, but at the same time, everything remained the same. She wasn't coming to the diner anymore for her coffee fix, but Kirk was still bothering him every freaking day from opening till close. He tried to remain calm this time; he tried not to burn food or throw annoying customers out. This time he kept the pain to himself and wore the usual grumpy face for everyone else. He didn't want the town to know how broken he was on the inside, how much he missed her, and how he couldn't get over the fact that she slept with _him. _The only person that made him insecure, the only person that made him doubt.

He was sitting by the window watching the crazy town celebrating, god knows what it was this time. And then he saw her. It was the first time in two months that he had even seen a glimpse of her. She seemed tired and distracted, not her usual perky self when attending town festivals, she didn't seem to enjoy being there. He saw her looking at the diner with a pained but longing look on her face. He wanted nothing more than run outside and hug her, but then he saw _him_ approaching with a goofy smile on his face putting his arm around her. She turned to him with a fake smile (because even from up there he could still distinguish her fake smile). It was then that he closed the curtains and went to lay down but the thoughts didn't leave him. He has already forgiven her for that night, mostly because he recognizes his part in the mess, but the problem is she was now in a relationship with _him_. The look on her face tonight made him realize that maybe she wasn't happy with him, but she was trying really hard to look like she was. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance for them.

After hours and hours of thinking about the mess they were in, he decided that tomorrow would be the day - the day that he will try and talk to her. One last attempt to see if there is still a possibility after all.

The next day passed by very quickly because he couldn't get away from the diner. It was unusually crowded and Lane was on her honeymoon, so there was no extra help. Late at night when he finished the closing up procedure he headed towards her house. He was getting nervous because the last time they had met, they had exchanged harsh words.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was already in front of Lorelai's house. Her jeep wasn't on the driveway but he made his way to the door anyway. He knocked but no one answered, the only noise was Paul Anka barking. He hesitated. Should he leave or should he stay and wait for her? He decided the former, assuming that at this time she would be on a date, and he didn't want to risk an encounter with _him_ as well.

He went back to his apartment, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat by the window looking at the street, thinking back to a time not too long ago when he was standing on this same spot with Lorelai.

Dawn broke and Luke was still sitting in the same spot. He didn't feel like opening today, but he knew he had to. So, with heavy steps he made his way downstairs to start a new day.

It was another busy day and Luke rushed from the kitchen to the tables, his lack of sleep not helping the situation. He saw Sookie entering the diner and he froze. His heart started beating like crazy in his chest. He felt dizzy and unable to breathe. Before he knew what was happening, everything turned black.

When he woke, the first thing he noticed was the unfamiliar surroundings. Sookie and Jackson were by his side asking him questions, that he could not quite register. He tried to get up, but the IV in his hand stopped him. He protested, but they informed him that he had been unconscious for the last hour.

The doctor walked in the room to examine Luke. He seemed very concerned. He had Luke's scans and test results in hand and proceeded to check them. He then turned to Luke:

"Mr. Danes, the results showed that your system is very weak."

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping or eating well for a while."

"Ok, that would explain some of the numbers, but some indexes concern me and I would like you to come back for extra tests."

Luke stared at the doctor. "Why, what's wrong with me?"

"I won't lie to you, Mr. Danes. I'm worried that your situation might be more serious than we first thought. We need to complete those tests in the next week."

Luke didn't know how to respond to the news. The only thing that he asked the doctor was not to tell Sookie and Jackson about his concerns. The doctor explained that there was nothing he could tell them right now anyway, but he was willing to oblige to his request and say nothing. With that, the doctor walked out and Sookie came back in. Luke tried to act casually in front of her, but deep inside he was scared. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I owe nothing.

**Author's Note: **My first story so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my beta **Kirsteen.**

In the next few days his trips to the hospital were frequent. Every day brought a new test and every day the level of uncertainty rose. Being in a place that he hated so much and taking tests without knowing what was wrong with him was killing him.

Finally, the tests were over and he had an appointment with the doctor. Luke sat in the office waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Mr. Danes I'm afraid that the results have confirmed our fears."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is there someone who can be here with you?"

"No, I'm a big boy doctor; I can handle it, so let's get it over with."

The doctor hesitated for a second before continuing. "The tests showed that you have a tumor on your left lung."

Luke was dazed and didn't know how to respond to the news. "How bad?" was the only question he could form.

"Well, it looks like you're lucky. The tumor hasn't spread to the lymph nodes yet, so by removing the tumor and with the right treatment, your chances of recovering are pretty high."

Luke didn't speak, but kept staring at him. Seeing the lack of reaction from Luke, after several minutes the doctor spoke again. "I would recommend that we admit you and proceed with the operation as soon as possible."

"And what if I don't go ahead with the treatment?"

"What? Mr. Danes, I know that the news was a shock to you, but you are far too young to give up on life. If the operation and the treatment are successful, you will be able to live a normal life again. Don't make any irrational decisions now, discuss it with the people you care about and then decide. You were lucky enough to have it diagnosed at an early stage."

"I have seen what these treatments do to you, doctor. My father died of cancer. I saw how much weight he lost and how he lost his hair…."

Luke couldn't finish, because he was interrupted by the doctor. "There are side effects, such as the ones you just mentioned, but you are forgetting a major benefit - you will be able to live, Mr. Danes. You can be with the ones you love and care about. Please consider it. Don't give up so easily."

Luke nodded his head. "Ok."

"Good, I will schedule your operation for Wednesday."

"But that's in two days!"

"The sooner the better, Mr. Danes. I will see you again on Wednesday."

Luke left the hospital, still in daze from the news that the doctor had just given him. He thought about what the doctor said to him about being with people he loved and cared about. That was so true; he wanted nothing more than to go to Lorelai to comfort him. To hug his worries away and tell him that they would get through this together. The problem was that he couldn't. They weren't together anymore, and furthermore he didn't want any reconciliation (if there was still a chance of that) to be because she felt sorry for him.

He went back to Stars Hollow and closed the diner. He informed Lane and Caesar that it would be closed until further notice. At first they were upset but when Luke told them that they were on leave with pay they calmed down and accepted his decision. Next on his agenda was Anna. He called her to tell that he had to be out of town for an unknown length of time. She protested, telling him that it was not good for April, but he told her that he didn't have a choice. She wasn't very pleased, but accepted the situation.

Sitting there alone in his apartment, he started thinking about his life. By now he could have been married to the love of his life and in the process of making kids. _Their _kids. He tried to convince himself that no matter what, married or not, he could never make Lorelai go through something like this with him. He had been in the same situation with his dad. It was really painful to watch the person you love fade away and not being able to help. He didn't want Lorelai or anyone else to see him like that. He had convinced himself that no matter what the doctor said, the possibility of recovery was slim.

He decided to write a letter to April in case he wasn't able to see her again. When he finished he just stared down where town's people had started gathering for the weekly meeting, and there she was, along with Rory. His two favorite girls. A tear escaped his eyes when he saw their puzzled looks at the closed sign on the diner door.

He spent the next two days inside his apartment, not wanted to meet with anyone and especially not wanting to answer any questions. One night, when his most depressing thoughts took over, he wrote a letter to Lorelai, saying that he had forgiven her and that he would always love her because she had made the last two years the happiest of his life. He proceeded to explain about his illness and how she shouldn't be sad for him, but should find happiness again. He put the letter in a drawer, not having the courage to send it to her.

On Wednesday he woke early and snuck out the back door. He was really nervous and he was all alone, but that had been his choice. He didn't want to see the people he loved to suffer because of him. He didn't want to force anyone to stay by his side. He knew it was going to be tough, because he was facing his greatest challenge, the fight for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I owe nothing.

**Author's Note: **As always thanks to my beta **Kirsteen. **Merry Christmas everyone.

3 weeks later

As Rory and Lorelai walked around town, Rory caught her mom stealing a glance at the still closed diner.

"I wonder where he is?"

Lorelai didn't respond, but kept looking at the diner, as if expecting the door to open and Luke to walk out.

"I tried his cell but it went straight to voice mail," Rory continued hoping to get a reaction from her mother. It certainly seemed to work, as she turned around with a stunned expression. "What? When?"

"Two days ago. You know, it's been three weeks now and it's been one of the longest times Luke has been out of town. He hasn't even called Liz."

"Liz?" was all Lorelai could get out.

"Yeah, after I had no luck with his cell I called her, but she hasn't talked to him for a long time. Did you know she's pregnant?"

Lorelai didn't respond, she kept walking processing the information. It had been two days since she broke up with Christopher because she couldn't pretend anymore. She felt like she had been trying to fool both Christopher and herself. She wasn't in love with him; she didn't want to be with him. Thinking back on the situation now, she didn't understand why she started dating him in the first place. Maybe she was afraid she would become a crazy cat lady. Now, after all the time she had spent trying to deny it, she knew what she wanted more than anything. If only she could find Luke.

It had been the worst three weeks of his life. He had never felt so weak, so vulnerable before. The operation was long and difficult, but the recovery was the difficult part. Three weeks and he doesn't feel any better. There are still some tubes coming out of his body which are being replaced every day in order to check his fluids. He has barely eaten anything. He doesn't feel like eating anyway. He only speaks when doctors or nurses come to check on him. In his darkest moments he feels like quitting, feels he has no reason to live. Other times though, he is determined to win and, if it's not too late, get his life and Lorelai back. But he wants to make sure he is a hundred per cent healthy. He can't disappoint her again.

Rory could never say no when it came to Paris. So when she asked her to join her eat lunch in the hospital, she couldn't deny her. That's how Rory ended up on the second floor of the hospital. She was sitting there looking around, not feeling comfortable with all the sick people around her, when a familiar yet looking very pale and thin figure was wheeled down the hallway. Could it really be him? Was this the reason Luke had been missing for the last month?

Rory stormed into Paris's office. She remembered the time that Logan was in the same hospital and how Paris had managed to get information from the doctors. She immediately pleaded with her to find out if a Luke Danes had been admitted and what he had been admitted for. Fifteen minutes later Paris had all the information she needed.

"So what is it? What's wrong with him?"

"Rory…," she started, but was unable to tell her the awful truth.

Rory didn't remember seeing Paris so fearful before. "Come on, tell me. What's wrong with him?"

Seeing the look on Rory's face Paris decided to tell the truth.

"He was admitted a month ago. He had a pretty serious operation."

"What kind of operation, Paris?"

Paris didn't answer.

"Paris?"

"He had a lung tumor. They removed it, but he has to go through a course of chemo to ensure that the cells around the affected area are not influenced. The encouraging thing about his case is that the cancer hadn't reached the lymph nodes, and his chances of completely recovering are high. He might be weak at the moment but the major problem is that he is all alone, and sometimes he seems very depressed."

Hearing this, Rory turned pale. She couldn't believe that the man they had been talking about was Luke, the person who had never been sick in the ten years she knew him.

Paris continued, "They just brought him back from his first chemo session."

Rory didn't need to think twice, she pulled her cell out of her purse.

"Hey, Mom? Please hurry to Hartford Memorial. No, don't worry, I'm fine. It's not Grandma or Grandpa either. Please, just come and I will explain everything."

One hour later a flushed Lorelai came running through the hospital doors. When Lorelai spotted Rory who was waiting in the reception area, she practically ran through everybody to get to her daughter.

"Oh my god, Rory, are you alright? What's going on? Why are we here? Who is hurt?"

"Mom, calm down. Take a deep breath and I will explain everything."

Lorelai did as she was told and when Rory saw her mother relax she spoke again.

"Ok, where do I start?"

"Why don't you start with the reason you're here."

"That's not important but to cut a long story short, Paris needed to come and she dragged me with her."

She didn't say anything for a while, unsure of how to tell her mother that the man she loves (because she knows that despite her saying otherwise, she DOES still love him), the only man that has ever loved, is lying on a hospital bed, engaged in a battle for his life.

"Rory, please, you're killing me here," she interrupts her from her daze.

"It's Luke," Rory blurted out.

Lorelai paled at the sound of his name. "Luke? Our Luke? The town Luke?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with him?"

Rory shook her head. "I can't tell you. We can go to his room and you can find out."

Rory headed towards the room, but her mother didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

Lorelai, sensing that something was very wrong, followed Rory. When they reached the room, neither of them made a move to enter. They both just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Eventually, Rory took the next step, knocking on the door. They heard Luke's voice from the other side of the door. Lorelai froze, unable to move. She hadn't heard his voice for three months now. Rory gave her a look that spoke volumes and opened the door.

Rory was the first to enter.

"Rory, what are you doing here? How did you know?" His voice was weak, but full of emotion. Before he managed to say anything else, Lorelai stepped into the room and his eyes widened.

Lorelai couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Was this the same person that had always been there for her every time she needed him? They continued to stare at each other, unable to form any words. Rory was the one to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, look it's no big deal. I'll be out of here in no time. I don't know who told you that I was here but…."

Luke didn't have the chance to finish, as Rory interrupted him. "I know why you're here, Luke. There's no need to hide it anymore. So, either you tell mom what's wrong or I will."

"Rory… please."

"No. You can't be alone in this." Rory was getting emotional and he could see it, so he let out a big sigh and looked at Lorelai, who was watching their interaction the whole time, unable to understand what was happening.

Seeing that Luke was ready to speak Rory headed to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Tell her." With those words, Rory left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing.

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta **Kirsteen.**

Once they were alone, Lorelai slowly approached Luke's bed and sat in the nearby chair. He didn't look at her. Internally he debated whether to tell her the truth or pretend to still be mad at her and make her leave. When he turned and observed the worry in her eyes, it took all he had not to break down. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, feeling nauseous as he tried to speak.

Lorelai watched him turn green and reach for a bowl by his bed. She wanted to touch him, to rub his back, make him feel better but she didn't know if she was allowed to do so, so she just sat there watching him. When she saw him lay his head on the pillow and close his eyes obviously exhausted, she decided to speak.

"Please tell me what's going on. I'm probably the last person you want to share it with, but please talk to me."

Hearing her broken voice he decided to speak. "First of all you are not the last person I want to share the news with," she heard him say in a voice just above a whisper. "It's just too painful for anyone else to be here".

Looking at him, she knows he is telling her the truth. Several moments pass before he spoke again.

"I've been here for a while, but until today no one knew. I had been diagnosed with cancer. I've had an operation and started my first chemo treatment today, which has had some side effects as you can see."

He watched her as her eyes welled up, unable to say anything. "Please don't… That's why I didn't want anyone to know."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being here when you needed someone."

"I already told you, I didn't want anyone to suffer with me. This sickness is pretty bad; I witnessed it with my father. One day you're feeling fine, and the next they tell you that the tumor is back or whatever."

"You will beat this thing and you will be back, as grumpy as usual," Lorelai said, trying to break the tension, but leaving no doubt how serious she was.

"Please don't. I don't know how you found out, but you are not obliged to stay and make me feel better. Go back home, tell Rory not to worry and forget about me. Maybe one day you'll see me again."

"STOP IT!" Lorelai screamed. She knew she shouldn't yell at him, but she was determined to make her point.

"I know what you're trying to do here. You are trying to push me away, but there is no way I'm going to let that happen. Answer this; if it was me lying in this bed would you be able to leave me all alone?"

Luke didn't look at her but she could clearly hear his answer "No."

Lorelai flashed a smile that sent shivers through his body, but he tried one last time, even if his words hurt more than the illness itself.

"Don't worry about me. Go back to Rory and Christopher. We caused each other enough pain. You deserve to be happy. You don't have to sit in a hospital room. Go."

As if to prove her point she moved the chair closer to his bed, and just sat there looking at him. He sighed because once again her persistence triumphed.

"And just for the record, Chris is not an option anymore. We broke up. I wasn't happy with him, Luke. Everyone could see it but me."

Luke wanted to start dancing around, but he refrained, both because he was too weak to do so and because he didn't want to let her think that there was still a possibility for them. It's not that he didn't want to, it was just unfair for her. Getting her hopes up and letting her down is one thing that Luke didn't want to do again.

As he was about to speak a nurse came into the room.

"I've brought your food. You should try and eat something." Turning to Lorelai she said, "Visiting hours are over, but it's good that he finally has some company."

Lorelai gave him a gentle smile and got up. "Eat, and I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

"You have your inn to take care of. You don't have to come every day. Really."

"I want to." And with that statement she left the room.

Luke continued to stare at the door for a good five minutes after Lorelai left. That's when he broke down, tossing the food tray to the floor and starting to sob uncontrollably. He cursed his luck for being in this hospital in the first place. They were supposed to be married by now. Starting a new family together. But he had been too stupid to tell her about April, and then he didn't introduce them. He cried so hard that it brought back the nausea, and he was forced to reach for the bowl for the second time that night. A nurse, hearing the noise, came in. When she saw the state he was in, she gave him a sleeping pill, which finally calmed him down.

Lorelai managed to get home safely, but as soon as the door closed behind her, her knees gave in and she sank to the floor crying. She still couldn't believe that Luke had to suffer like that. She couldn't believe that she might lose him. Her coffee Luke, diner man Luke, friend Luke but most of all fiancé Luke. She knew she couldn't leave him to fight alone. He needed her and that's where she would be. By his side, fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and I wish you all a happy new year. Let's hope 2007 is an l/l year. :)

Thanks to **Kirsteen.**

The first visits are short and awkward. They don't talk much, but Lorelai wants to be there for him, even though it's difficult to see him like that.

One afternoon she walks inside the room to find Luke asleep with a nurse by his side checking his IV. Not wanting to interrupt his much needed rest, she follows the nurse outside.

"How is he doing?"

"Well, he is sleeping a lot more these days but that's normal because his body is weak."

"Is it normal that he has lost so much weight?"

"Well I'm no expert but people who are going through chemo usually lose weight."

"Do you know when his next chemo session is scheduled?"

"I don't know the details but you can ask his doctor. He is in reception as we speak."

"Thanks."

Lorelai turns and spots the doctor talking with a patient. As soon as he finishes his conversation Lorelai approaches him

"Hi, I'm friend of Luke Danes and I'd like to know how he is doing."

"Well, considering that he started the chemo only last week, it's too soon to tell if his body will respond to it."

Lorelai nods and lets the doctor continue.

"We will perform some new tests after the first three sessions that will give us a more clear view of the situation. Your presence here is important to him though. I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but his first reaction when he found out was to refuse surgery."

"What?" Lorelai is now shocked.

"Well, he didn't want to receive any treatment in the first place and after that, when we performed the operation, he was really depressed and alone. Since you started visiting things have changed. Well, not too much, but his mindset is better now and that is important for the healing procedure."

His pager sounded that moment and the doctor excused himself, leaving Lorelai to process the information she had been given.

She went back to Luke's room, but he was still asleep. Seeing him so vulnerable made her heart ache as she approached him. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and caressed his cheek. She pulled her hand away quickly, afraid that Luke might wake up any second. It was the first time since the break- up that she had touched him. During her visits she kept her distance, sitting in the nearby chair being very careful not to touch him. She left a note on his nightstand informing him that she had dropped by.

Once the door closed, Luke opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He had been awake but had kept his eyes shut. When he felt her lean close it took all he had not to wrap his arms around her. He needed her, but he couldn't admit it.

His next chemo session was scheduled for next week, and it was something he didn't look forward to. Last time he felt sick for several days and he knew that with every treatment the side effects would get stronger.

The day before chemo session, Lorelai came in with Rory in an attempt to cheer him up. Rory hadn't seen Luke since that first time and was really shocked by the sight before her. She kept up a brave face inside the room, having a typical conversation with him about her life at Yale and her relationship with Logan. Once outside the room, Rory collapsed in her mother's arms, crying.

Lorelai went back inside to find Luke deep in thought.

"It's going to be ok you know," she said suddenly.

Luke looked at her, confused by the meaning behind her words. She just smiled in return. She started to leave but before she got to the door, she took an object out of her purse and placed it in the nightstand.

"We have a big event coming up at the inn and I'm not sure when I will be able to visit, so if you need anything call me."

"Take care of yourself and your guests. I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but call ok?"

"Ok."

The side effects were stronger this time. Not only did he throw up frequently, but he couldn't keep any food down. This time he was also in great pain.

Lorelai was caught up at the inn and didn't have the chance to visit Luke. She would think of him every moment of her spare time, wondering how he was doing. Usually she returned home late and didn't call him because she knew he would be sleeping.

The next day, during a fight with Michel she heard her cell ring. Without checking at the caller ID she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," comes his gruff voice

"Luke?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

Hearing the concern in her voice he stops her.

"Yes, well, kind of, I just haven't talked to anyone for days and… sorry you must have been busy and I'm interrupting. I'll hang up now."

Before she has a chance to respond, the line is dead. She redials but all she gets is voicemail.

She is rushing to the kitchen and takes Sookie by the hand leading her to the yard outside the kitchen.

"Lorelai. Slow down! What is going on?"

"You might hate me for what I'll say but I really, really have to go."

"What's going on?"

"Please Sookie I'll explain later. Can you and Michel handle the situation for a couple of hours?"

"Sure honey. Is everything ok?"

"No, but I can't talk right now. Thanks Sook."

With these words Lorelai rushes to her office gets her stuff and is on her way to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Authors Note: **Happy new year everyone. As always thanks to **Kirsteen.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Approaching Luke's room, the door is slightly open and she sees him wincing in pain while trying to eat. She stands by the door and it takes Luke a while to notice her presence.

"You didn't have to come."

"You're not feeling well."

"The side effects are lasting longer this time."

"You're in pain." It's more of a statement than a question.

Luke doesn't speak and just stares at his plate.

"Why didn't you call sooner?"

"What would be the difference? You can't do anything to change it."

"No, but I would be here for you. God, Luke, why are you so stubborn?"

A few minutes pass in silence and Lorelai is the one to speak:

"So tell me, what did the doctor say?"

They continued to talk for a long time until Lorelai realized the time.

"Thanks for stopping by."

Lorelai just smiles at him. She turns to leave but stops when she hears him call her name.

"I was wondering…. if maybe…" Luke was very hesitant and Lorelai noticed it.

"You can tell me you know."

"Well, see, till a couple days ago they had me wearing this hospital gown because of the stitches and the tubes. Now I can wear my own clothes again but I didn't think I would be staying this long and didn't bring many with me. So I was wondering if the next time you come, you could bring some sweat pants and t-shirts. I understand if you don't feel comfortable." Luke takes a deep breath waiting for her answer. Lorelai's expression changes as she does.

"I will bring you whatever you need Luke. But why would you think that I wouldn't do it?"

Luke is once again unable to answer and just looks down. Lorelai turns to leave but she is stopped by his voice.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Luke, anytime."

Lorelai had her plan set. She would go into the diner late at night so that no one could see her. She reached the steps and grabbed the key from its usual place. As she was about to unlock the door she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Lorelai, dear, where are you going? Is Luke back?"

Although she had planned to avoid such questions, she knew that if she came face to face with anyone, she would tell the truth.

"No, Miss Patty, he's not back."

"Then what are you doing trying to get into the diner?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Luke is sick Miss Patty. He's been in the hospital for quite some time now. He didn't want anyone to know. I found out accidentally. You can spread the news, but please, no visits to the hospital. I'll keep you informed."

Patty was obviously shaken by the news.

"Ok dear, wish him luck and tell him that the town wants him back soon."

"I will Patty, bye now."

She enters the diner for the first time in months. All she could think was how different it looked without Luke in it. She had really missed the place. She heads up to his apartment. The moment she enters she realizes how untidy the place is: bottles of beer on the floor, the bed unmade. Luke had always kept the place clean. She realizes that he must have been very upset before he left for the hospital. She makes a mental note to come back some other time to clean this place.

While she is going through his closet to find some sweat pants and t-shirts, she spots the blue hat. The one she had given to him and he hasn't worn since their break-up. She didn't want to imply anything, not yet anyway, so she leaves it in the closet. She then proceeds to take some boxers from his drawer. As she did so, a piece of paper fell on the floor. She recognized Luke's handwriting immediately, so she starts reading.

Lorelai,

I know I hurt you a lot and you will probably toss this letter away, but in case you keep reading, there are some things I need to say.

I'm being admitted to the hospital tomorrow. Yes, me, Luke Danes, I have cancer. I guess it runs in the family. I don't know if I will make it through this, but I wanted you to know how sorry I am for what I have put you through in the last year. I loved you since the day you walked into my diner. For eight years I was watching from afar, waiting for you to see me as more than friend. I always told myself that if I had the chance, if you would give me a chance, I would never hurt you. It took a long lost daughter to make me forget all of that. I'm really sorry, Lorelai. You don't know how much.

The last two years were the happiest of my life. I will always love you.

Luke

Lorelai had now tears in her eyes. She sat on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably. She was now convinced that Luke had still feelings for her. He was just afraid to act on them, because he didn't know if he was going to recover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **Kirsteen. **She does an amazing job correcting my errors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had completed the first three chemo sessions, when one day, while rubbing his head, he saw hair on his pillow. He was sad at first, but quickly requested a razor. He went in the bathroom and shaved his head. He didn't like what he saw, so he took the black hat out of his duffel bag and wore it.

Lorelai had noticed his new look but didn't say anything to avoid making him feel uncomfortable. While leaving his room from another visit a doctor approaches her.

"I was about to check if Mr. Danes is ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow? He didn't mention anything."

"We scheduled an exam for tomorrow. We are going to take samples of his marrow and fluid from his lung to check if the chemo has been effective. It's a pretty painful procedure. He is going to need support."

Lorelai left the hospital thinking about why Luke wouldn't tell her about the test. She thought that they were making progress, but now, once again he hadn't told her things. While she lay in bed thinking about the situation the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, it's ok. Talk to me."

"If you are busy I'll understand, since it's last minute, but tomorrow I have some pretty tough tests and I'd like you to come. If you want to. I mean…"

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there, just tell me the time."

"At ten."

"Ok, see you then."

"Lorelai, thanks, for everything. It really means a lot."

She hears him hang up before she is able to respond. She goes to bed feeling a lot more hopeful for the future, their future.

The next day she walks into the room with a radiant smile. It's the first time she has looked this way. She reminds him of when everything was fine between them and she would joke about everything. He hasn't seen this smile for over a year now.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Just then, the doctor enters and informs them that they are ready for the tests. Luke sits in the wheelchair while Lorelai walks by his side. When they enter the room, Luke lies on his back and Lorelai sits on a chair by his bed.

"Mr. Danes, the procedure is going to be very painful, but I need you to stay calm. No sudden moves. We don't want the needle to break in your body, do we?"

As the doctor proceeds with the needle Luke takes some deep breaths. When it comes in contact with his skin, he forcefully closes his eyes and clenches his fists. A growl escapes his lips. Lorelai's eyes start to water and she starts rubbing soothingly his arm. While the doctor puts the needle deeper Luke's fists hit repeatedly the bed. The doctor stops.

"Mr. Danes, please relax."

Luke opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. He sees Lorelai by his side and with a quick motion he grabs her hand. With her thumb she soothes his hand while holding him with her other hand. The pain is too much for him, Lorelai can see it. His eyes are tearing up with the pain. When the torture is finally finished, Luke relaxes and Lorelai starts wiping his tears and soothing his forehead.

"It's ok now. It's over. You did great baby."

Luke's eyes shoot open. She smiles at him kissing his forehead. As she pulls away, she sees a small smile on his lips.

Three days later, Lorelai finds herself again in the hospital to hear the results. She is nervous. She wants Luke to be healthy again. The images from the tests still hunt her.

She enters the room, finding a very nervous Luke.

"Hey."

"Hey"

Luke looks down, fidgeting with his shirt. Lorelai starts to speak but the doctor enters the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Danes. How are you feeling today?"

"Really nervous about what you are going to say."

"Well as I already told you, we performed the tests to see if the treatment we are giving you has helped. We wanted to see if there is a need for another set of chemo, or even another surgery."

"And?"

"Well, the results are encouraging. We are in the middle of the treatment and the cancer cells have disappeared."

"What does that mean?"

With a smile the doctor answers, "It means that after you complete the chemo you will be 100 healthy. There are three chemo sessions left. We recommend you to continue, just as precaution. So, we will start again next week, and after that you will have one each week. So, in about a month everything will be over." The doctor walks out of the room.

Luke stares at Lorelai with a small smile on his face, the first genuine smile she has seen on his face for months. Lorelai smiles back, approaching his bed. Without hesitation she hugs him. She instantly feels him wrap his arm around her. They stay like that for what feels forever, and when they finally break apart they notice each other's tears. Luke gently wipes her tears with his thumbs while cupping her cheek. They hug again but this time they start to sob. Lorelai pulls back and through tear she says, "I told you were going to be fine."

They stay and talk until visiting hours are over. Lorelai has a surprise planned for Luke but first she has to consult his doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **Kirsteen **and **Katrin.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The next day Lorelai walks through the hospital corridors with a huge smile on her face. She enters the room and sees Luke with a similar smile plastered on his.

"Good morning. It's a lovely day outside so get up and get dressed! Go, go!!"

"Dressed? What for? It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Well I wouldn't put a bet on that."

"I don't think the doctors will let me go anywhere."

"For your information, the doctors are perfectly fine with my plan. As a matter of fact, they don't even think it was necessary for you to stay here this long. You could be home and only coming back for your chemo," she informs him.

"Yeah, I knew that, I just preferred staying here."

"I know. Now get up and dressed."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy. You've been in the hospital for what? 2 months now? I would have thought you've missed the outside world."

"…"

"Come on, hurry."

"Ok, ok jeez!"

After a while Luke was ready and looking at himself in the mirror. His jeans and shirt were now oversized and he didn't feel comfortable. It was obvious. Just then Lorelai enters the room and notices the sad expression on his face.

"The worst part is almost over. Those clothes will fit again in no time."

Luke gave her a sad smile.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yep, lead the way."

"Do you want me to bring a wheelchair or something to help you?"

"No, I'll manage walking."

Lorelai was holding Luke by the elbow since he was still pretty weak and his legs shaky. Slowly they made it to the Jeep.

As soon as Luke sat, he spoke:

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said, smiling.

The drive was not long as she took him to a park near the hospital.

"Here we are."

She saw him looking around.

"Are you feeling sick?"

No answer.

"Luke tell me. We can go back anytime."

"It's just that this place is so crowded and I don't look too good. I don't want any pity looks." He lets out a sigh and continues, "I'm so stupid. Here you are leaving everything behind to take me out and I'm complaining." He puts his head in his hands.

"No, its ok. I understand, just tell me what you want me to do."

Luke continued to sit with his head in his hands.

"Would it make you feel better if I try and find a more isolated area?" she asked, placing her hand on his back.

"That would be great."

They drove around for a while, until they found a spot with just one other family sitting there enjoying the day.

Lorelai took the blanket and the picnic basket from the back seat and headed to the park.

"I hope this basket contains something more than two stale Pop Tarts and a Slim Jim."

"Hey, you spent fifty-two bucks for that one mister, so don't mock it. And just so you know, there is actual food in here."

Lorelai spread the blanket on the ground and they sit.

"I'm afraid we'll be going to the hospital sooner than expected."

"What? Why?" Lorelai was terrified.

Luke grinned while he spoke. "Well if you cooked what's in there" he said, gesturing to the basket.

Lorelai smacked his arm.

"You scared me! And no, of course I didn't cook. What made you think that? It's all from our lovely chef Sookie St James."

Luke let out a sigh of relief while smiling.

"Keep teasing me and I'll eat it all, mister."

She couldn't manage to keep a straight face, her smile gave her away. They continued to smile at each other until Luke averted his gaze to look around.

"This is nice. I missed being outside."

He reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was a nice warm day, so their stay was pleasant. They kept the conversation light. Lorelai informed him about the latest Stars Hollow news and about the big events that she had organized at the inn. She told him about Rory's progress at Yale and Sookie's latest addition to the menu ("we only had to take her to the hospital twice before she claimed the dish was ready to be served"). Luke, on the other hand, was mostly quiet, taking in his surroundings and enjoying Lorelai's chatter.

When Lorelai's cell started to ring she glanced at the caller ID but didn't make a move to pick it up.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Nah, it's my mother. She's organizing this fancy event for the DAR and keeps calling every hour."

"Ok." Luke can sense that she is not telling the truth, but decides to let it drop.

They fall silent and Lorelai began to look nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look…" Before he can finish, Lorelai was on her feet.

"You know I forgot our dessert in the car. I'll be right back."

"Lorelai, there is a whole tiramisu in here. Where are you going?"

"Uh, well, Sookie made this… this cheesecake and I forgot I left it in the car."

Lorelai started walking away rapidly, not leaving Luke a chance to question her.

The truth was that she was really nervous about her next surprise. She was sure that Luke would want to see her, but she was also afraid that he might not want to be seen when he was still so weak.

As Lorelai approached her car, she saw them standing there, scanning the crowd.

"Hey, I'm glad you came."

"Where is he?"

"Anna calm down. He's here but I'm only going to take April to see him."

"No, you won't. He's been gone for over two months now, with just a few phone calls and you expect me to let him off the hook that easily?"

"As I explained over the phone, it's complicated. Trust me on this one and let me take April. Please."

Anna was ready for another round of battle, but April's expression told her to drop it.

"I'll be waiting right here."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thanks, Anna."

Lorelai took April's hand and started leading her to their picnic area. Just before Luke became visible, she turned April to face her.

"Listen sweetie, your dad is not in the best shape right now, but he will be perfectly healthy again. It will just take time. Now come on."

"Wait. What is wrong with him because I know he wouldn't be absent for so long unless it was something really serious."

Lorelai is not sure if she should tell her the truth or let Luke do it. She decides the former.

"You are right. It is pretty serious, but the doctors told us that in a while he will be perfectly healthy."

"So?"

Lorelai lets out a breath before she speaks again

"He has lung cancer. He had a successful surgery and he is now undergoing chemotherapy. He didn't want to be seen weak so he told no one"

April is on the verge of tears.

"Everything is going to be all right though. Don't cry. You don't want to upset your dad."

She lets April compose herself before they continue their walk towards Luke.

As they approach him, Lorelai grew more nervous. How would Luke react? Would he be happy or mad?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **Kirsteen. **I hope you like the story so far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were a feet away from Luke, Lorelai squeezed April's arm and started talking to him.

"Hey, look who I brought."

Luke turned around to face her and then froze. Some awkward moments passed without anyone speaking. After a while, Luke stood up and opened his arms. April wasted no time moving into them.

"Oh Dad, I missed you. I knew something was wrong, despite what Mom said."

"How are you kid?"

"Good, and better now," she said, hugging him again.

Lorelai watched the father daughter interaction from some distance, without interfering, but she could clearly see Luke muttering a silent "thank you" as he hugged April.

They all sat, enjoying the beautiful day and the wonderful food. April filled Luke in her latest accomplishments, including an award in a math contest, while Luke explained why he hadn't told her about his illness. They all (including Lorelai) engaged in happy banter, commenting on everyone and everything.

After an hour or so, Lorelai's phone rang. "It's Anna. She wants me to take April back."

Luke got up and took his daughter's hand.

"In a few weeks I will be out of the hospital and I promise to make up for the lost time."

"Can I come and visit in the meantime?"

Luke was hesitant, and Lorelai butted in to "save" him.

"Well kid, when your father feels better, I'll give you a call and we'll go visit, deal?"

April was obviously not thrilled but she agreed. Father and daughter hugged one last time before Lorelai took her back to Anna.

When she returned, she found Luke deep in thought. She sat without saying anything, waiting for Luke's reaction. When she got none, she decided she would have to be the one to speak first. Reaching for his hand, she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for interfering like that. I just thought that seeing her would make you feel better. I thought the way I would think, which is not always good, but remember once you told me to keep thinking like I think and that's what I did, which I don't know if…"

Lorelai felt Luke squeezing her hand and her babbling instantly stopped.

"I stand by my statement back then," he said with a smile.

Lorelai let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You were too quiet, even for a monosyllabic guy like you, and I didn't know what to make of it."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How stupid I was for keeping April from you."

"Luke don't, that's not why…"

"I know, it just made me wonder what would have happened if I had properly introduced you, which made me think about how sad you looked the night you gave me that ultimatum. And you know what I've realized? That look was on your face far too long and I didn't even notice. I was too wrapped up in my own mind. If I had just looked at you… Damn!"

"Luke, you don't have to do that. I should have told you, I should have said something. You gave me so much, you supported me with the whole Rory fight, and when you really needed me to be there, I kept my mouth shut and slept with…"

"Don't," he cut in harshly. "You know, seeing how vulnerable you were that night when you walked away, I wanted to punch his lights out for taking advantage of you. But what hurt like hell was seeing you in a relationship with him so shortly after we'd been together."

"I guess I tried to convince myself that I went to him that night because I was interested in him. I don't love him though, Luke, you have to believe me. I never did."

They were silent, their soul searching exhausting for both of them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it possible for you to forgive me for keeping April from you?"

"Oh Luke, I forgave you a long time ago. There was never a possibility I wouldn't forgive you, but I still don't understand why you did it?"

Luke laughed bitterly.

"You know, what I told you when we were shopping for April's gift was the most lame excuse ever. God I was so stupid! You should have dumped me right there!"

Lorelai let Luke rant. He needed to get it out.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I wanted to prove I could be a good father. I wanted you to see me succeed with her and not fail like I did with Jess. I didn't want you to reconsider having kids with me." Luke drops his gaze to his shoes. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Lorelai reached for him and rubbed at a spot on his neck that she knew helped him relax. It didn't matter that he didn't have hair to play with; she just wanted to soothe him. At first he stiffens, but later relaxes into her touch.

"I would never have reconsidered having kids with you, Luke. I forgave you long time ago. I just wish I had been a little more patient. If I had waited, if I had gone to Rory or Sookie instead…"

Luke stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand, but Lorelai pulled back.

"No, Luke, I have to tell you this. I was stupid for doing what I did that night, but the fact is that I did and now I have to face the consequences. I want you to be able to forgive me one day."

"I have already forgiven you, Lorelai, long before you came to the hospital room to support me. Once I realized my share in the mess, I was able to forgive you."

Lorelai smiled for the first time since the conversation started. She leaned towards Luke and his eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you just stand still?"

They start to laugh. "You know, that's my line."

They closed the remaining distance and meet in a kiss. At first they were both hesitant, but when neither one pulled back, they let passion take over.

Eventually they separated, and Luke caressed her cheek.

"So I take it you want this too?"

Luke gently kissed her cheek and hugged her as tightly as possible considering their position as he said, "I never wanted anything else."

They lay together on the blanket, holding each other for a while longer.

When they returned to the hospital it was late afternoon. As they entered the lifeless room, Luke's face immediately fell, which didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"Hey, one more month right?"

"Yeah, one month."

Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look."

"Shush, you! Well, I was thinking, now that we are an "us" again," she waited for confirmation, which she got when Luke nodded his head with a smile, "I could take you home and bring you back for your chemo."

"Nah, it's okay. I've been here so long that one more month is nothing."

"But Luke…"

"Really, it will be more of a hassle than an enjoyment. Besides, when I go back I want to be healthy and look as good as possible."

Lorelai understood and didn't push him, but she wasn't happy.

"I would prefer to have you home, but I can deal with one more month."

Luke kissed and hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks for today. It was a really nice break."

"Anything you want me to bring? Clothes, underwear, food? Name it and you'll have it."

"Well there is something missing. It's something that I keep in my closet. You'll probably recognize it."

"What is it?"

"My hat."

Lorelai faked ignorance.

"Honey, you already have your hat on."

"Well I have a better one. A blue one."

"So you want THAT hat back?"

"Yeah, I like that one better," he said, grinning at her.

They kissed goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything

**Author's Note: **As always thanks to **Kirsteen** and for your lovely reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed rather quickly and Luke was scheduled to start his chemotherapy again. He really didn't want to go through with it. The last two weeks he had been feeling a lot better. He didn't remember feeling so well in a long time.

Through his "break" from chemo, things starting falling into place. His relationship with Lorelai was doing great. They had missed each other so much that they couldn't be apart for more than a few hours. Lorelai was constantly there, keeping him company. She even managed to convince him to let her bring April with her a few times. They all sat in the room playing board games that Lorelai had insisted on bringing in, and chatting. When Rory stopped by for a surprise visit they seemed like the perfect family. Luke hoped that one day they would make it, merging this strange but perfect family.

The day of the next chemo session, Lorelai was once again by his side, this time through the whole process.

"Lorelai you should go and come back in a few hours."

"Well, it's my day off anyway, and I have nothing to do and I'm bored."

"The whole week was your day off."

"I didn't hear you complaining then, plus you know how I like to torture Michel."

He sighed and Lorelai knew that he wouldn't fight her.

"Aren't you interested in seeing what I've brought to make the time go faster?"

"Knowing you, probably the latest issue of InStyle or something similar."

"Ha! Wrong, mister. In this bag is the latest issue of the sports pages of the paper. Tell me what you want to know. How many points Kobe scored or how many runs the Red Sox won by?"

Luke had an amused smile on his face.

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, now pick!"

The chemo session was now over and Luke was in his room, lying on the bed with Lorelai in his arms. They were watching some TV when Luke started to shake.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold."

Lorelai got up and placed an extra blanket over Luke.

"Better?"

He didn't answer and turned on his side, his back to Lorelai.

"Luke?"

She went to the other side of the bed to face him, and noticed that he had gone very pale. She rubbed his cheek but this seemed to irritate him more, so she pulled back and just sat there silently. After a while, Luke started throwing up and shaking even more. This continued until later that day, and all the while Lorelai watched without talking. When she saw him finally relax she started crying, thinking that Luke was asleep.

"Stop!"

Lorelai was startled but kept crying.

"I said stop!" Luke repeated harshly.

"I can't stand here watching you suffer when you won't let me do anything."

"Do what Lorelai? Stop me from throwing up? Well, too bad, this is part of the deal." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's why I didn't want anyone here in the first place."

"Well if my presence is so much trouble to you then I'm going to go!" but she made no move to exit the room.

She heard Luke shift in his bed and turn to look at her. His eyes were so sad.

"Sorry. You didn't deserve that outburst."

Lorelai - for the first time in hours - sat on the side of his bed and leaned over to hug him.

"Don't worry about it."

Luke shook his head.

"You don't deserve any of this. You're so great all this time and I'm such a jerk."

"Shhhh, I understand. Now, get some sleep, you're exhausted," she said while placing kisses on the side of his forehead. Not long after, Luke was asleep.

Similar incidents continued to occur for a couple of days until the nausea subsided. At first, Lorelai replied in a harsh tone but after the first few times she just ignored his outburst.

Three weeks passed and finally Luke had his final chemo session. Although the side effects were still strong, he was in a better mood knowing that in a few days he could finally go home for the first time in almost 3 months.

"Aren't we happy today?"

"Well what can I say?" he replied, smiling.

"I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Shoot."

"Well I think it would be for the best if you came to stay with me for the first few weeks, until you start feeling better and stronger. Please, please, please? I will feel a whole lot better knowing you are not alone," she said, while pouting.

Luke thought for a while.

"Don't you think it will be weird?"

"Why would it be?"

Luke looks at her.

"Oh! Luke, Chris never came to the house."

"Jeez! I wasn't talking about that!"

"Oops. Then why would it be weird? We ARE together again."

Luke let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess it will be ok."

"What's on your mind Luke? Tell me."

"You, me, together in bed and I won't be able to touch you."

"Why wouldn't you be able to touch me?"

"Lorelai, after all those drugs they gave me, it will probably take a while to get them out of my system."

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't make it any easier do you? It means that certain parts of my body will be unable to fully function," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"Oh baby, that's what was worrying you?"

She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear.

"I don't expect anything like that so soon. All that matters is that you are healthy. Believe me; we will have plenty of time for that later."

She pulls back smiling and Luke smiles back.

"I'll stay."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and they shared a passionate kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Here it is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported my try. And especially to **Kirsteen **who betaed the story. Thank you all.

A couple of days and several tests later, they released him with the promise to come back every month for a check-up. The cancer cells had disappeared, but there was always the concern of further tumors because of his family history.

Lorelai and Luke were in the jeep on their way back to Stars Hollow.

"Happy, babe?"

"I never thought I would be coming back."

"Oh, Luke! You are the strongest person I know. Apparently eating salads and stuff actually helped."

"Nah, if I wasn't lucky enough to be diagnosed early, right now we would be talking about how much time I have left."

"Don't think like that, all that matters is that you're healthy now."

Luke changed the subject.

"Does the town know I'm coming back?"

"No, but with Babette living next door, it should be out in a couple of minutes."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I should wait a couple of weeks before anyone sees me."

"Whatever you want that makes you feel comfortable." She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Luke jumped out of the Jeep and went straight into the house, leaving Lorelai carry the bags.

"Sugar?'"

"Here we go," Lorelai muttered to herself.

"Whose suitcase are you holding? Did I see someone go into the house?"

"That was Luke, Babette."

"He's finally back! We knew he'd make it, he's a strong one that guy." Babette said it all while moving towards her door, but Lorelai was quick enough to stop her.

"Not yet."

"I won't be long, sugar."

"Please, let him get used to being back first."

After dealing with her neighbor Lorelai entered the house to find Luke standing by the couch, glancing around. When he sensed her presence he spoke.

"It's different."

"Yeah, well after… you know… I felt like changing the place."

Luke didn't speak, he just kept looking around.

"You got rid of everything."

"All the stuff is in the garage. I was meaning to bring it back in, but I didn't get the time. Luke, you have to understand, I never thought I would get another chance with you after everything that happened. After what I did."

"It's stupid, I know. Let's not talk about that anymore."

"We won't talk about it now, but we have to talk about stuff. The lack of talking got us there in the first place."

"I know."

After a while, Luke was settled in the bedroom upstairs and was taking a shower when the doorbell rang. It was Sookie, bringing food.

"This should cover you for today. I hope he eats it."

"Don't worry hon, he will."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"And you? How are you?"

"Really glad he's finally back. I couldn't watch him suffer anymore."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think he is up to it but let me check."

"He'll be down in a second."

Luke walked down the stairs a few minutes later and Sookie froze in place.

"This is why I want to avoid people."

"Babe, you forgot your hat."

"Oh!"

As Luke returned for his hat, Sookie had the chance to speak to Lorelai

"Oh my god, he's so thin. And he has no hair!"

"Shhh, Sookie, he'll hear you. He will look better soon. I hope."

Luke came back, with the hat on this time.

"Better, Sookie?"

"I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to be rude. I haven't seen you in a while and I didn't know what to expect."

"I understand, don't apologize."

They stayed and talked for a while until Sookie excused herself. Luke and Lorelai were finally alone. They proceeded to eat the food that Sookie brought earlier and then they moved to the couch to watch a movie. Lorelai sat with her feet tucked under her and Luke lay with his head on her lap.

"This is nice."

"Ha! I knew I'd finally make you enjoy a movie."

"I wasn't talking about the movie."

"I know." Lorelai leaned down and kissed him. Luke hooked a hand behind her neck, keeping her in place so he could keep kissing her. Neither one knew how they ended up lying on the couch facing each other and making out. After a while, Luke broke the kiss.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since he returned home, but that was where he stayed. He hadn't left the house to go to the diner or his apartment yet, but things were starting to look up. He had already gained a few pounds, enough not to make him feel skinny, and his hair has started to grow back.

One day he was sitting on the couch watching a game when Lorelai got home from work.

"Hey there."

"Hey."

Lorelai kissed him and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. As she came down the stairs she noticed Luke's expression.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored! I want to get out of here."

"Finally! So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of going to the diner and taking inventory so I can open it again."

"What? There is no way I'm letting you go back to work so soon. Yes, you're better now, but it's too early to go back to work. I mean, not that you are not capable of…"

Luke silenced her with a kiss and spoke with a smile on his face.

"I was thinking of letting Caesar and Lane handle it and I could go just to check if they need anything."

"Well then, this speech was uncalled for."

"Yeah, but it was sweet."

"Did Luke Danes just use the word sweet for something other than candy?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

After a short make out session, they headed over to the diner, where they spent the rest of the afternoon.

When they returned, they saw Rory's car parked in the driveway, but what surprises them most was what they found when they opened the door.

The whole town was in the living room waiting for them.

"About time," said Rory when she spotted them in the foyer.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, I got a call from Sookie saying that Babette saw you both leave the house, so we should get the plan in motion."

"Plan?"

"Ever since Luke came back, the townspeople wanted to throw him a welcome-back-be-well party, but since he wasn't going anywhere, the plan was put on hold. So, today was the perfect opportunity."

"I can't believe this!"

"They love you baby, and you really scared us."

Luke, sensing Lorelai tense, squeezed her hand for reassurance. She smiled in response.

"Let's go to your party."

They enter in the living room and everyone is there: Taylor, Gypsy, Kirk, Babette, Miss Patty and everyone else. Once Taylor spotted them he headed their way.

"Well, Luke, as a townsperson and on behalf of…" before he had a chance to finish, everyone in the room was throwing plastic cups and napkins at him.

"Cut it out, Taylor, this is not a town meeting," screamed Babette.

Lorelai was afraid of Luke's reaction to the scene, but she was pleased to see him looking amused by the situation.

"Oh Lucas, you're even sexier with short hair. I think you should consider keeping it this way. And that body of yours…"

"Stay away, Patty, and don't pinch me."

"Well, it was worth a try."

Lorelai approached him.

"I told you that short hair is sexy."

"Not you too!"

"Well, I always liked your look at Rory's graduation and now I can admire it all I want!"

After a few hours the house was finally empty. Only Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Sookie remained.

"This place looks like it was bombed."

"Don't worry about it, us girls are going to clean it up. Go up and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go."

"Goodnight." He pecked her on the lips.

"Night, babe."

"Bye Rory, bye Sookie, thanks for everything."

Luke went upstairs, but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He was happy about the way things turned out, but what might have happened still scared him. He didn't hear Lorelai enter the room to see the tears on his face. She sat on his side of the bed and gently wiped his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I was just thinking how great things turned out."

"And that's bad?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then why the tears?"

"Because I realized I could have lost everything. This stupid town and it's craziness. April growing up and Rory graduating and moving on with her life. You!" he said, tearing up again.

"Aw, Luke. It's all in the past now, you made it and you will be here for every one of those things you mentioned."

"I love you Lorelai. I know in the past year I've been a real jerk, but from now on I will show you every day how much you mean to me."

"Luke…"

"Don't say anything. You don't have to. I know."

"Then can I just say how much I love you and how I wouldn't be able to survive if anything happened to you?"

"I love you too. This whole thing has made me realise how much I love you and how I never want to be away from you again. Lorelai, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

**THE END**


End file.
